


Waiting in the Car

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to clubbing, Enjolras preferred to wait in the car. Luckily he wasn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Car

Enjolras groaned, massaging his temples as his head throbbed to the frantic beat of the music pumping out over the club. He hunched closer to his paper, squinting at the scribbled out phrases and few bits what might actually make a decent speech, if he could just concentrate. Even when he closed his eyes, the flashing lights seemed to pulse through his eyelids.

Courfeyrac fell into the seat next to him, sweat gleaming on his face as he beamed over at Enjolras. "Could I have a sip of that?" He yelled over the music, motioning to the water bottle beside him.

"Help yourself," Enjolras retorted.

"At this rate, I'm going to be dancing 'til the break of dawn!" Courfeyrac grinned, bouncing to the pulsing lights as he handed his water bottle back. His face fell when he caught sight of Enjolras' own pained expression. "You okay?!"

Enjolras shook his head. "Headache," he grumbled.

"What?"

"HEADACHE."

Coufeyrac's face fell. "Joly probably has ibuprofen or something, if that'd help."

With a shrug, Enjolras hopped off the bar stool, gathering his notebook and his coat. "I think I'm just going to go sit in the car for a bit and work, thanks though."

"Are you sure?" Courfeyrac asked, digging the keys out of his pocket. "You can take the car if you want, we can call a taxi."

"I'm not going to steal your ride, Courf, just sit in it." Enjolras replied. "Do you know where Combeferre got to?"

"No idea. He's probably on the dance floor still. You want me to find him?"

Enjolras shook his head. "I don't want to make him worry. If you see him just let him know where I went." He smiled, patting his shoulder. "Stay out of trouble."

"No promises!" Courfeyrac laughed. "You feel better, alright?"

Enjolras nodded, waving him away as he hurried out into the parking lot. He gasped a little as the winter air slammed into him, a stark contrast from the sweltering heat of the club. Hastily throwing on his coat, he hurried towards Courfeyrac's car, swearing under his breath. The parking lot was coated in a fresh blanket of snow, silent aside from the distant thud of the music still coming from inside. Enjolras sighed, glancing back at the building.

"At least they'll have a good time," he muttered to himself, unlocking the car and stretching out across the driver's and passenger seats, pulling the door shut behind him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the throbbing to subside.

"I see great minds think alike," Combeferre drawled from the back seat, a smile playing on his lips as he read.

Enjolras sat up, leaning over the back of the driver's seat. "I was wondering where you went. Courf thought you were still on the dance floor."

Combeferre chuckled. "Not tonight."

"I hear you." Enjolras rested his head against the cool leather of the seats. "How long did you last?"

"About ten minutes, maybe fifteen." Combeferre turned the page with his thumb. "Some other night, I'd have lasted longer, but—I only came tonight because Courf begged me to. And they needed a designated driver."

"Same. Without the driving part, I mean." He shivered, clutching his coat around him. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little," Combeferre admitted. He glanced up, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Care to remedy the situation?"

Enjolras grinned, crawling over the seats and into Combeferre's waiting arms. With a smile, Combeferre set his book aside, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Well, well," Enjolras chuckled, pulling away. "I'm not exactly sure that was warranted."

"Does it need to be?" Combeferre asked, raising an eyebrow, hooking his hands around Enjolras' neck. "Do I need an excuse to kiss you?"

"No—"

"Because I can make one up, if you want." His lips skimmed along his jaw, resting just below his ear. "Let's see. There is a meteor heading for earth, and when it hits, it will cause destruction the world has not seen since the extinction of the dinosaurs." He ran a hand through Enjolras' hair, pulling it out of its hair-tie. "The only way to stop it is if you kiss me. Right here, right now."

Enjolras laughed, his arms snaking under Combeferre's waist and pulling him closer. "And how would that work?" He demanded, caressing the curve of his back. "Would our kiss create a force field that would stop the meteor?"

"Something like that" He leaned up to catch Enjolras' lips, closing his eyes as Enjolras' tongue slid over his. A soft whine, a murmur of want rippled in the back of his throat, his hands tightening on Combeferre's sides.

Combeferre broke away, smiling. "And thus the day was saved," he murmured, beaming up at him."Congratulations, my dear. You've saved the earth once again."

Enjolras grinned. "Is there a reward for saving the earth?"

Combeferre's hands slipped under his shirt, drawing his nails lightly across his chest. "Of course there is," he whispered.

"Not that I'd need a reward for saving mankind," Enjolras mused. "Saving mankind would be enough of a reward in and of itsel—"

Combeferre rolled his eyes, interrupting him with a kiss. He sat up, his legs tangling with Enjolras' as he pinned him against the cold leather. Enjolras gasped as Combeferre's hand slipped between his legs, his lips sucking at the curve of his neck.

"Don't—we can't get carried away," he hissed, glancing out the window. "Courf will kill us if we make a mess of his car."

"Like he's never taken anyone back here before," Combeferre grumbled, straightening up. He smiled down at him, brushing a blond strand of hair away from his face. "When we get home, love, that's when the real fun will start." He leaned down, their lips meeting each other halfway as Enjolras reached up, pulling him the rest of the way down. His hands threaded through Combeferre's hair, clutching at the brown strands, anchoring himself. Stifled moans escaped his mouth in spite of himself, his hips arching up and grinding against Combeferre's.

"Who's getting—carried away?" Combeferre gasped, pushing Enjolras up into the corner. His hand bumped against the window, leaving a smear in the layer of condensation that had gathered on the glass.

"You started this," Enjolras murmured, staring up at Combeferre. "You know I expect you to finish it."

"Of course." Combeferre crawled over him, his breath pooling against Enjolras' collarbone. "When we get home, the things I am going to do to you…" Enjolras shivered as lips and tongue trailed over his shoulder, just the barest hint of teeth grazing his skin. His coat lay on the floor of the car, forgotten and no longer needed. Combeferre's attentions returned to his lips, his hand capturing Enjolras' and pressing it against the window.

"If the neighbors don't already know my name, they will after tonight," Combeferre breathed, his eyes fixed on Enjolras. "All that eloquence, every fancy turn of phrase…" he sniffed, pressing a finger to his lips. "I can make that all disappear…and you know that, don't you?"

Enjolras moaned, unable to stop his hips from bucking into Combeferre's. "Stop teasing," he hissed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Do you think we have time to…go somewhere before the others get back?"

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the window. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" He murmured dryly.

Enjolras jumped, cursing under his breath as he grabbed his coat from the floor, throwing it over himself as he glimpsed movement outside. "When we get home—"

"—See, told you they didn't leave without us." Courfeyrac shouted as he swung into the car, kicking his feet up on the dashboard. "You two nerds having fun in here?"

"Oodles," Combeferre drawled, hiding a smug smile behind his book. "Right, darling?"

Enjolras nodded, his face turning bright red under the street lights. Courfeyrac grinned, the look in his eyes far too knowing for Enjolras' liking.

"What happened to dancing 'til the break of dawn,'" he drawled, crossing his legs uncomfortably. Combeferre opened the door, stepping out into the cold.

"Well, everyone else is still going," Feuilly said, sliding into the car beside him. "But I have work tomorrow morning."

"And Papa will kill me if I'm out until three…again," Cosette admitted.

Marius nodded. "Hey, Enjolras, could you move over? We all need to fit in here—"

Enjolras did so, watching Combeferre lean against the driver's side door. Courfeyrac glanced back at him, frowning. "Actually Enj, switch places with me. There are certain parties who need the stuffing cuddled out of them."

"Ugh, Courf no, you're all sweaty!" Cosette laughed as Courfeyrac dove into the back, catching Enjolras' eye and winking. Enjolras nodded with a gracious smile, pulling out into the cold.

"Sorry," Combeferre murmured, leaning against the car for a moment. "I did get a little carried away."

"No, so did I." Enjolras replied, shivering. "I don't mind."

"Kinda looked like you minded." Combeferre said. "They won't make fun of you for it, you know."

"Really?" Enjolras nodded back towards the car. "You do remember when Marius first met Cosette, right?"

Combeferre took his hand and squeezed it. "If you want me to talk to them—"

"No, it's okay." Enjolras returned the gesture. "You concentrate on the drive home." He leaned in, a smile playing on his lips. "The sooner we get back, the sooner you can make good on your promise," he murmured, pulling away.

With a laugh, Combeferre slipped into the driver's seat. "Let's get you all home," he said quickly, revving the engine as Enjolras fell contentedly into the seat beside him.


End file.
